Lonely
by AlchemyOtaku0922
Summary: Matt's been feeling neglected. Just a short drabble. Oneshot.


**Authors Note: Just a short little story I did. Thought it would be cute :D Enjoy!**

"Stupid exams…" I muttered under my breath.

"Stupid Near…" I growled with even more intensity.

"Hey, Mels, wanna play a game with me?"

I looked up from my math book to see Matt standing at the doorway, his signature handheld gaming system clutched in his right hand.

"Huh? Uh…no. I've got to study for the exams coming up…and you should too." I responded, still distracted by my book.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. He never studied or even really _cared _how well he did in school. I never understood that. I mean, aren't we at Wammy's to see who will succeed L? He doesn't even try….

_Yet he's still number three. _I tried to forget the thought, because it always reminded me that if Matt actually tried, he could probably beat me and maybe even Near.

I focused my mind back on mathematics.

After I read a few more paragraphs, I heard Matt's soft footsteps walk away.

_Finally. _I thought. _I'll get some peace and quiet._

A few days later, I was sitting in the library, when Matt interrupted me again.

"Mello, it's such a nice day out…can't you just put down the book for 20 minutes?" He whined.

"Since when do you like going outside?" I asked, annoyed, not taking my eyes of the pages.

"I don't…" He mumbled.

"Then why don't you leave me alone?" I asked, finally looking up to see a hurt expression plastered on his face.

"Fine…" He muttered.

For a second I felt bad, but then I realized he was just trying to guilt me into getting his way. "Great. Bye." I told him heartlessly.

He looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth as if he changed his mind. Instead he just walked away, acting like a wounded puppy.

The next few days Matt didn't talk to me. Every once in awhile, out of the corner of my eye, I would see him look up from his video games at me, but he never said a word. I was starting to get really worried about him. I mean, I've seen him pout for a long time before, but it didn't seem like he was trying to get attention this time. He acted like he was truly hurt.

I had one more day of studying before the exams, so I decided to head to the library which would be an oasis away from all the noisy halls of Wammy's.

As I turned into the main hall, I saw Matt, sitting on the ground, eyes focused on his game. I almost smiled at how predictable he was, but then I realized something was wrong. His eyes didn't have the same intensity they usually did when he was consumed in his games. I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

I quietly made my way over to him and sat down. He didn't even have to look up to know it was me.

"What do you want, Mello?" He asked, his voice flat.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He answered automatically.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, now tell me the truth."

He shut off his game and looked me in the eyes. "Nothing's wrong." He repeated, giving me a determined face, but I could hear his voice waver slightly.

"You're lying." I stated.

"Maybe." He admitted, not missing a beat.

"So…what's up? I mean, you've been acting pretty strange lately."

"It…will sound stupid." He explained.

"Just tell me." I demanded, getting a little more impatient.

Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then turned to look at me.

"I'm lonely." He said quietly.

I merely stared at him for a few moments, shocked by the honesty on his face. It felt weird to see Matt this…_real_. He usually just made jokes to hide his sorrow, but now he was flat out telling me how he truly felt.

"I…" I wasn't sure what to say. I had never thought about it before, but I _was _his only friend here, and I kind of _had _been ignoring him the past few days. Of _course _he would feel lonely.

I was instantly filled with guilt. I never wanted to make Matt feel bad. I looked over at my stack of books and notes piled next to me, and then back at Matt.

I stood up and offered him my hand. "C'mon," I told him, "let's go play outside."

Matt looked up at me and smiled softly.


End file.
